You Forgot
by astradanvers
Summary: Astra's in the doghouse and Carter wants to help her.
1. Chapter 1

Carter pushes the door closed behind him, toeing his shoes off in the hall closet, "Mom," he calls, "Ma."

"In here, Carter," he hears his Ma call and makes his way towards the living room, "Hey, sweetie."

Taking in the scene before him, blankets tucked into the cushions and his Ma's favorite pillow, "You forgot, didn't you?"

Astra sighs, tucking her hair behind her ears, the white streak at her temple slipping free again instantly, "I didn't mean to," she says quietly. "Kara and I were called in to handle a situation."

The boy settles beside his mother on the couch, "Ma, it was your anniversary. I think Uncle Hank would have covered for you."

"I know," she says, "you're right but I honestly thought we'd be done quickly. When everything was said and done I realized just how much time had passed. I arrived home to melted candles, cold food and the couch made. Your mother hasn't spoken to me in two days."

Carter squeezes Astra's shoulder, "You're in it deep, Ma, but I think we can save you."

Chuckling Astra ruffles his hair, "I think I'll be okay, bud."

"Let me help you plan something," Carter says, trying not to let on to what he knows his mother intended to do the night of their anniversary.

Slowly Astra nods, "Okay, what do we do?"

Carter smiles, "Well first -"

CACACACACACACACACACACACACA

"Ms. Grant," Cat's assistant says slipping into her office, large vase of Cat's favorite lavender roses and lavender asters in hand, "these were just delivered for you."

Moving across the room, Cat leans forward to smell one of the roses before reaching for the card being held out to her. "Put them over there please, Ava, and then call Kara and tell her I need her latest article in twenty minutes."

The young woman nods, "Yes, Ms. Grant."

As the young woman hurries away Cat looks at the card in her hands. _I'm sorry, my love, let me make it up to you. Meet me at our place at seven tonight._

Cat sighs, she supposes she should let her wife off the hook already, but she had wanted so badly to tell her wife her special news on their anniversary. Before she can dwell on it too much her newly promoted senior editor enters her office, "You wanted to see me, Ms. Grant?"

"Hey, Kara," the older woman says simply and Kara knows instantly that the demand for her article was a cover. "Step out on the balcony with me?"

Reaching out carefully once they're on the balcony Kara pulls Cat into a hug, "What's going on, Aunt Cat?"

"Are you responsible for your aunt's attempt to make up for our anniversary?"

Kara shakes her head, "Nope, not me."

"If it wasn't you, then who?"

"Little brother," her former assistant says simply and Cat smiles at the nickname the young woman has given her son.

"He would, wouldn't he?"

"He would and he's staying with us tonight because Alex has to help him finish up the science fair project."

Cat nods, "I'd almost forgotten that with everything else going on." She leans against the balcony railing, "Was Alex always exhausted?"

"The first couple months, yeah, until her body adjusted to how fast Nora was using up her energy. That was when she started eating almost as much food as Aunt Astra and me."

Cat groans quietly, "I always knew being around you Kryptonians would be bad for staying in shape."

"Are you going to let her off the hook tonight?" Kara questions, "It wasn't really her fault."

"I know," the older woman says tiredly, "but my courage was up and I was so excited to see her reaction."

Glancing over Cat's shoulder into the office, Kara smiles, "Looks like now's your chance." She presses a kiss to Cat's cheek, "Alex and I will see you both tomorrow."

When Astra passes Kara the younger woman presses a kiss to her cheek as well, "So," Astra says leaning in the doorway, "I thought I'd change my original plans. Break my wife out of work early and then take her to the movies and dinner before heading home to a quiet night just she and I."

Cat smiles, her hands resting on Astra's elbows as the other woman's rest on her waist, "I suppose that could be arranged." She moves her fingers over Astra's arm, "I wasn't actually mad about the forgetting though," she says quietly. She meets Astra's eyes, "I knew you hadn't forgotten, not really but I had planned to tell you something that night. When you didn't come home I lost my nerve." She shrugs, "I was angry at myself and took it out on you."

Tilting her head Astra questions, "So what was it you wanted to tell me?"

Smiling Cat places their joined hands on her stomach, "We're gonna have a baby."

"What?" Astra questions, eyes wide in excitement.

Adjusting her hand Astra feels the tiny fluttering under Cat's skin, a slight adjustment to her hearing and the steady _bomp bomp bomp_ of her child's heartbeat makes tears well up in her eyes, "A baby?"

Cat nods, "A baby," she says quietly, "our baby."

 **Prompt: Astra is in the doghouse after forgetting her and Cat's anniversary. Carter helps her make something really nice for Cat.**


	2. Chapter 2

Astra races through the sky, pushing herself harder than she has in a long time. When she drops to the ground outside of the DEO base she takes a moment to gain her balance, "Breathe," she tells herself quietly, "breathe."

"Astra," Vasquez calls the moment she spots the Kryptonian, "med bay three," she says with a smile. She laughs, "Maybe dodge the flying objects."

Laughing Astra heads towards med bay three at super speed, barely pausing before she races into the room. The moment she's inside a water pitcher flies at her head. She ducks just in time as it collides with the wall.

"You useless alien, I swore I'd never do this again. It hurts like a damn bitch."

Smiling Astra steps forward, taking Cat's hand in her own, she pushes Cat's sweaty hair away from her face. She leans forward and presses a loving kiss to Cat's forehead. "I'm sorry."

As her newest contraction comes to an end, Cat leans her head over to Astra's shoulder, "We get to meet our baby today."

"Indeed we do. I wish you weren't in so much pain in the process."

"It'll be worth it in the end."

Alex enters the room then, "Are you both ready to meet this little one?"

"Extremely," Cat tells the younger woman.

CACACACACACACACACACA

Several hours later Astra rests against the bed, Cat leaning against her front with their daughter in her arms. "Look at her, Astra," Cat whispers quietly.

"She's beautiful," Astra whispers, "just like her mother."

A knock sounds at the door and Alex peeks around it, "You three up for some visitors."

Cat grins, "Of course."

Their family files in then. Alex in front with Carter on her heels, followed by Kara carrying Nora, then Eliza dragging Hank along by the hand and finally Lucy and Susan bringing up the end. As Cat looks at them she wonders how she got so lucky. Carter steps up beside the bed and she smiles up at him, her son is almost all grown up.

"Carter," she says, "this is your baby sister, Annabelle."

He grins goofily and Cat wonders, not for the first time, how he isn't related to her wife and niece. "She looks like Ma," he says as Kara comes up beside him.

"She looks like a potato," Alex says.

"I'd toss a pillow at you if you weren't holding Nora." The little girl reaches for her and Cat takes her happily, "Hello, Nora Bug."

Nora studies the baby in Carter's arms though she can't really see her. She looks up at Cat, "Mama gonna have baby like that?"

Alex and Kara share a panicked look while Astra grins, "Something the two of you would care to share?"

"Yes, I think I'd like to hear this too," Eliza says, having been quiet up to that point.

Kara fidgets, "Well we were going to wait another few weeks, until the first trimester was up, I'm pregnant," she finally says.

Everyone gives she and Alex hugs until she makes her way to Cat, "Couldn't let me have one day, could you?" she questions but there's a smile on her lips.

"Blame your nice," Kara tells her with a grin.

"I am, the big one." She reaches out to pull Kara into a hug, "I'm happy for you, Kara."

"I'm happy for you too, Aunt Cat," Kara says against her ear and Cat pretends that a tear doesn't slide down her cheek.

Hank clears his throat, "Hate to break this up but we've got a rogue downtown and it seems to be a job for Super Double."

"I really hate that name," Astra says, glaring at her wife.

"Hey, you're both super and there's two of you, it fits." She presses a kiss to Astra's lips and takes her daughter from her arms, "Be careful."

"Always," she presses a kiss to Annabelle's forehead and then Carter's, "Look after your mother and sister," she tells him and he nods.

Cat watches Kara kiss Alex and then Nora's forehead, promising much the same as Astra she's sure. She wonders briefly if her niece should be fighting aliens while pregnant but knows Alex wouldn't let her go if it wasn't safe. She presses a kiss to her daughter's forehead as Carter moves to take Nora from Alex, "We have the best family, Annabelle. Crazy, chaotic and often dysfunctional but always the best."


End file.
